Technical Field
The invention relates to a telephone, and particularly relates to a telephone having a connector and an audio codec and an audio control method thereof.
Related Art
Due to popularity of the Internet, a technique of implementing voice services through data transmission between Internet protocol (IP) addresses of the Internet is developed in recent years, and a conventional telephone voice dialing mode is integrated with the Internet. The integration is to compress and convert analog voice data into digital data suitable for computer processing, and transmit the digital data between a voice sending end and a voice receiving end through network packets. The aforementioned method of implementing voice service between the IP addresses through data transmission is also referred to as a voice over IP (which is referred to as VOIP hereinafter).
Initially, the VOIP is implemented through a PC-to-PC mode. Namely, a user uses a PC to log in a server of a service provider by using VOIP software (for example, Skype) to implement remote calling. However, along with development of the VOIP and as a network charging mode is changed to a monthly charging mode, hardware manufacturers start to manufacture VOIP-exclusive telephones (which is referred to as IP phones hereinafter) to facilitate the users to easily use the VOIP services.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional IP phone and a corresponding audio transceiver. Referring to FIG. 1, generally, the IP phone 100 provides two connectors (for example, a connector 101 and a connector 102 shown in FIG. 1) to respectively support a handset 110 and a headset 120. The handset 110 or the headset 120 can be connected to the IP phone 100 through the corresponding connectors to facilitate the user making a phone call. However, under a current trend of lightness and thinness of electronic apparatuses, to scale down a hardware structure and a volume of the IP phone and maintain a good voice quality thereof are development targets of related practitioners.